


Wild Horses

by stoveek (stapphles)



Series: The Space Between Us [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapphles/pseuds/stoveek
Summary: Prompt: Sara saving Kara





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bishop Brigg's Church of Scars album.

Kara's covering an investigative journalism piece involving jockeys and racehorses for a colleague at The Tribune. And Kara being Kara, traces the horse lineages way back to when they were fowls to see where, if any, abuse or steroids took place. There's been a curious trend in prized racehorses falling ill and/or dying and Lena asked Kara to investigate, since surprise, the Luthors have a stake in the racehorse business too. So Kara goes "undercover" at the next big race to see if there's a rival going around poisoning or injuring horses to better their own odds.

She narrows down the suspects to a single stablehand who traps her in the barn full of horses. There was a bit of a scuffle - more than just a rake was thrown at civvies Kara - and all the other horses get spooked as the barn is tossed as the stablehand makes his escape through the gate.

Kara manages to grab hold of one as they go stampeding out of the barn and out into the field, but she's never ridden a horse in her life and there is no saddle?? The whole commotion draws the afternoon crowd who are waiting for the scheduled race to begin soon. There's no opportunity for Kara to zip into her Supergirl costume as she's gawked at by hundreds of spectators.

All of a sudden a lasso goes over her horse and is wrangled by none other than Sara Lance on her own horse, looking like she stepped out of a western.

As soon as Kara's horse calms down, she finally lets go and drops down onto the dirt.

"Sara? Not that I'm ungrateful for you saving my life, but what are you doing here?"

Sara pats the neck of her horse, “Saved ol' Seabiscuit here from becoming grounded into meat sausage. Needed to find a stable for him before I take him back to the 40's... Never would've thought I'd see Supergirl clinging onto a horse for her dear life.”

As Sara makes fun of her, Kara realizes she's staring and that her heart rate has not slowed down at all.

_'Weird. I knew I wasn't going to die or anything, but why do I feel so flushed and - oh.’_

Sara, oblivious to Kara's thoughts, but still bisexual and chivalrous, extends her hand to Kara and smirks. “Milady.”

Kara blushes profusely, fidgeting with her glasses before taking Sara's hand and allows Sara to pull her up.

“All settled?”

“Y-yes.”

Sara turns as much as she can to look at Kara, “No, you're not.”

“N-no?”

Sara takes Kara's arms and wraps them snuggly around her midsection, and squeezes Kara's hands before letting go.

“Now you are. Better hold on, Supergirl.”

Kara's wholly unprepared as Sara snaps the reigns with a " _HIYAH!_ ” The horse whinnies and his front legs rear up, causing Kara to clutch onto Sara tighter. 

Sara smirks. Kara may be able to defy gravity and fly, but Sara knows what she’s doing, using her rescued horse as a wingman. She digs her heels into Seabiscuit's flanks, and off they go, riding into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Must've been about two decades ago since I last rode a horse. Feel free to send supercap prompts, and thanks for reading!


End file.
